


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 5

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [5]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Lillith uses her false identity to steal one of the two remaining Owl Gems. In a desperate move to power the gem The Emperor demands Warden Wrath to capture Eda in order to obtain the knowledge to activate it's powers. Meanwhile the Rangers are battling against a pirate monster and at the same time have to rescue Eda from the clutches of The Emperor and his minions. Will the Rangers succeed and what powers does the gem hold?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 45
Kudos: 4





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 5

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 5: Paint it black  
(Mrs Lillian (Lillith) is leading her class on a field trip at a bestiary museum)  
Mrs Lillian: Alright class we’re here at the Boiling Isles Museum of Beasts and Demons. Here you will find all there is to know about all the demons who roamed the Boiling Isles back in the days.  
Student: Were you alive back when they roamed the Boiling Isles? (Sarcastic tone)  
(The class laughs)  
Mrs Lillian: I’m not THAT old!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus who happen to be part of the class look around the museum and artifacts in awe)  
Luz: Wow I didn’t know they had a museum about beasts and demons! I love this place! (Runs around and looks at everything)  
Willow: Yeah I admit this place is really cool. Full of huge life size replicas of the beasts.  
Gus: I didn’t know they were this big! That one looks cool! (Points at a large pirate-squid demon statue)  
Willow: Yeah! I wouldn’t want to get near that guy.  
Mrs Lillian: Alright class you guys can look around the place but be back here in 30 minutes! Okay?  
(The students merely shrug her off and run around mischievously)  
Mrs Lillian: (Scoffs) Kids………….  
(Mrs Lillian (Lillith) then walks towards an exhibit on display. It is a black gem encrusted in a fossil)  
Mrs Lillian: Just what I came to look for. Hahahahaha………  
(Mrs Lillian (Lillith) uses her magic to make the exhibit teleport back to the throne room. Since she has completed her objective she decides to return to her students)  
Mrs Lillian: My work here is done (Walks away)  
(She happens to see the giant pirate statue that Gus pointed out earlier)  
Mrs Lillian: Maybe I’ll take a little extra souvenir. (Pulls out a small bit of thread from the pirate outfit)  
(Mrs Lillian (Lillith) then regroups the students)  
Mrs Lillian: Everyone gather round time’s up!  
(The students (including Luz, Willow and Gus regather whilst complaining)  
Students: No fair we still have 10 minutes left!  
(Scene then moves back to the throne room where Lillith enters)  
Emperor Bellows: So you have found the fourth owl gem. I’m impressed.  
Lillith: Yes apparently. My plan to organise a field trip to the museum to get the gem worked out better than I expected. Just had to babysit some rowdy teenagers!  
Warden Wrath: Haha had fun babysitting Mrs Lillian! (Continues laughing sarcastically)  
Lillith: No matter Warden Wrath where’s the gem?  
Warden Wrath: Right here! (Presents her the gem encrusted in fossil)  
Lillith: Thank you! So did anything happen to the gem while I was gone?  
Warden Wrath: Nope it was just staying there like a rock.  
Lillith: Hmmm maybe I need some of my magic for it to work.  
(Lillith powers up a huge crystal gem using her magic which shoots out a beam towards the gem. However the fossil surrounding it doesn’t melt or even break)  
Lillith: Nothing’s happening! But how? My sister and those kids were able to activate the gems.  
Emperor Bellows: Maybe only they know the secret to activate the gems! We may have to resort to rather unethical measures if we want this to work. Guess we’re gonna give your sister a welcome party my dear Lillith! Wrath find the Owl Lady!  
Warden Wrath: Yes your highness! Guards follow me!  
(A small group of guards then follow Warden Wrath)  
(Meanwhile Eda is doing her usual business of selling human items at the bazaar)  
Eda: Low turnout. Nothing special again just another boring day. (Looks at her items)  
(A huge and imposing figure then stands in front of Eda. Eda feels the figure’s presence and looks up)  
Eda: Hey delightful customer need me to interest you in a ohhhhhh…………………….. (Realises the figure is Warden Wrath)  
Warden Wrath: Hello Owl Lady!  
(Warden Wrath then covers Eda with a huge sack)  
Eda: Waitttt………………… (Gets covered inside the sack)  
(Meanwhile the trio of Luz, Willow and Gus are walking back to The Owl House)  
Luz: Admit it that was the best field trip EVER!  
Gus: Yeah! Well it’s the ONLY field trip I’ve been to so I guess it qualifies!  
Willow: Hmmmmmm it’s kinda weird that we were the only class to go for the field trip. Like there were no other students there but us.   
Luz: Guess we’re the lucky ones then?   
Gus: Yeah it’s as if it was all a big plan for Mrs Lillian to steal something in the museum and the field trip was a huge cover up to steal it!  
(Luz and Willow then laugh at Gus’s statement)  
Willow: Gus you really think too much sometimes!  
Gus: I know.   
Luz: And I thought I was the weird one!  
(The trio then arrive at The Owl House. They notice that King is watching the crystal ball television and Eda seems nowhere to be found)  
Luz: Hey King is Eda home yet?  
King: Nah haven’t seen her!   
Luz: That’s weird. She said that she should be home at about now. Besides I need to tell her something.  
King: She’s probably just running late! So how was your field trip to the museum? Did you learn anything new about those strong and powerful demons?!  
(Meanwhile back at the throne room the villains have captured Eda)  
Eda: (Wakes up from being knocked out) What the??? Hey what’s the meaning of all this?! (Realises that she’s being strapped to a table)  
Emperor Bellows: So it seems that you have awoken. Now Owl Lady tell me your secret.  
Eda: What secret? (Realises that the figure covered in the cloak is The Emperor) Heyyyy Emperor Bellows it’s been a long time you haven’t changed a bit. Well since the only thing I can see about you is that cloak.  
Emperor Bellows: SILENCE!!! Tell me how do you activate the gems!  
Eda: I’ll tell you that in a bit but first I need to tell you about this place. Wow this place is really old and spooky just like the last time I remembered it have you thought of calling an interior designer to lighten up this place a little bit???  
Emperor Bellows: ENOUGH WITH YOUR NONSENSE! Tell me how do you power those gems?! Tell me now or you will suffer dearly?!!  
Eda: You do know that I could just take off my limbs and run away right now right?? (Tries to take off her arm but to no avail) Dang it you’re good I respect that.  
Emperor Bellows: I know your tricks Owl Lady you escaped me once you won’t do it again!   
Eda: Well you may have captured me but don’t worry my Rangers will come and save me. Especially the red one. She’ll know something’s up if I’m gone for too long.  
Lillith: Ohhh my dear sister I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Because they’ll be too distracted with my newest creation.  
(A squid-like creature with a pirate captain outfit then emerges)  
Swordhand: Arrrrrr time to dish out some action! (Sheathes his sword)  
Lillith: Good. You can dish it out at The Boiling Isles with the Power Rangers!  
Swordhand: Yes master! (Runs off)  
(Meanwhile back at The Owl House Luz, Willow and Gus are still waiting for her)  
Luz: (Lies down on the sofa) What’s taking Eda so long??!! It’s been almost an hour!  
King: Relax Luz she’s probably caught up at her stall again!   
Luz: I don’t know why but I got the feeling that something’s wrong. Like Eda’s in danger!  
(The crystal ball then switches to Swordhand rampaging at Bonesborough)  
Swordhand: Haha ye landlubbers give me all your booty! Challenge me Power Rangers let’s see if you can handle me in a swordfight!  
King: Well I guess that answers your question.  
Luz: Time to bring this pirate back to the sea. Ready?  
(Gus and Willow then nod their heads)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The trio then transform into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: HEEYAH!  
(The trio then arrive at Bonesborough where Swordhand is wreaking havoc)  
Luz: Hey you taking money from others is wrong! Maybe next time get a real job.  
Gus: (Talks to Willow) Hey does that thing look a little bit familiar to you?  
Willow: Yeah………… It’s like we’ve seen him before.  
Swordhand: Haha apparently the Rangers have accepted my challenge! Let’s battle!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: It’s on!  
(The trio then charge towards Swordhand)  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then start fighting Swordhand. Swordhand is able to use his swordsmanship skills to knock them down)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Haiyah!!! Heeyah! (Attacks Swordhand)  
Swordhand: (Sheaths his cutlass) Let’s see your swordsmanship!  
(Swordhand then uses his cutlass to hit the trio)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: AHHHHHHH!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Swordhand: Haha Rangers you are no match for me and my sword! (Swings his cutlass around pridefully)  
Luz: (Sheathes her sword) Maybe it’s because you’re not playing even! AHHHHHHH!!! (Charges towards Swordhand)  
(Luz and Swordhand then start having a sword fight. Swordhand is able to parry all of Luz’s attacks)  
Luz: HAIYAH! HEEYA! (Attacks with her sword)  
Swordhand: Haha you missed! That one too! (Parries all of Luz’s attacks)  
Willow: Luz wait up we’ll help!  
(Willow and Gus then quickly run to help out Luz)  
(Swordhand sees the situation and quickly does a cheap tactic of kicking Luz’s hands)  
Swordhand: A pirate never plays fair! (Kicks Luz’s hands)  
Luz: AHHHH!!! (Releases the sword from her hands)  
(Swordhand then uses the opportunity to grab Luz’s sword and then slashes her with the sword)  
Luz: AHHHHHH!!!!  
Swordhand: Guess you just got de-weaponised! See ya around! (Summons a portal and teleports away)  
Luz: Hey that’s my sword! (Grabs Swordhand by the feet and gets sucked into the portal with him)  
(Willow and Gus then notice Luz being sucked into the portal and they both decide to save her)  
Willow and Gus: LUZZZZZ!!! (Grabs Luz’s legs which in turn causes them both to be sucked in)  
(The four of them then get transported to a long and dark passageway. Swordhand knows that he’s being followed quickly dashes off into the passageway)  
(The trio notice that they are in a very different place)  
Willow: Guys where are we? (Looks around)  
Gus: I don’t know but this place is giving me the creeps…..  
Luz: Yeah………… what kind of evil demons or spirits live here?? But we gotta keep moving that monster has my sword!  
(The trio continue pursuing Swordhand. Meanwhile Eda is still annoying The Emperor, Lillith and Warden Wrath with her nonsense)  
Eda: I will tell you the Power Rangers will save me!  
Lillith: Please it would be a miracle if they did. I’ve seen them in school and they can’t even find the restroom. And they’re the smart kids! Well they’ve been taught by you so that explains a lot.  
Eda: Wait how do you know what they do at school???? (Suspicious tone)  
Lillith: I have…………… security camera footage of Hexside that’s why!!!  
Eda: You’re the one spying on them and suddenly I’m the bad guy…………. Real funny Lillith.  
Warden Wrath: Eda’s got a point! Didn’t I tell you how funny you really are Edalyn?  
Eda: No thanks still not interested. You kidnap me and then tie me up on this table and you still expect me to go out on a date with you? Wow like that’s gonna help.  
Emperor Bellows: FOOLS! Enough with the chit chat tell me how do you activate the gem!!!  
(Swordhand then runs into the throne room in panic)  
Lillith: My dear Swordhand you’ve returned. But why do you look so worried?   
Swordhand: Because I think………….. I’ve been followed.  
Lillith: Followed? By who?  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then run into the throne room. They notice that The Emperor, Lillith, Warden Wrath, Swordhand and Eda who is strapped to a table are all inside at the same time)  
Gus: Okay where in the world are we right now?! Why is everybody here?!  
Luz: Okay this is awkward…………………. Hey it’s Eda! She’s being held captive by these freaks!  
Eda: You don’t say Luz get me outta here right now! And see I told you that they would come!  
Willow: Uhhhh guys we just want our mentor back so we’ll just take her and we’ll be going……… (Laughs weakly)  
Emperor Bellows: Apparently the Rangers have found our secret base! What are you waiting for ATTACK!  
(Lillith, Warden Wrath and Swordhand then charge towards Luz, Willow and Gus)  
(Lillith and Willow are fighting)  
Willow: HAIYAH! HEEYAH! (Attacks Lillith)  
(Lillith then uses her staff to sweep the ground to knock down Willow but she leaps and doesn’t get hit)  
(Meanwhile Gus is battling Warden Wrath)  
Gus: Take this! (Punches Warden Wrath)  
(Warden Wrath then turns his hand into an axe and attempts to slice Gus but he dodges it right on time)  
(Meanwhile Luz is fighting Swordhand)  
Luz: HAIYAH! HEEYAH! (Attacks Swordhand)  
(Swordhand then uses his cutlass and Luz’s sword to slash Luz but she dodges at the nick of time. She happens to move towards Eda as she does so)  
Eda: Pssst Luz the lever to pull me free is right there (Signals to the lever’s direction). Try to get that ugly face to hit the switch right there.  
Luz: (Whispers and signals to Eda) Got it.  
(Luz then goes to the lever and taunts Swordhand)  
Luz: Hey you big ugly pirate monster come get me!   
(Swordhand then gets angry and charges towards Luz. Luz then ducks down right on time and Swordhand accidentally pulls the lever setting Eda free)  
Eda: (Gets out of the trap) Alright I’m free! Here’s some help Luz!  
(Eda hits Swordhand with her staff causing him to fall down and drop Luz’s sword. Luz picks it up and continuously slashes Swordhand with it)  
Luz: (Slashes Swordhand) This is for stealing my weapon!!!!!  
Eda: (Runs towards the Owl gem) Alright I’ll be taking this and goodbye! (Activates Owlbert and flies off)  
Emperor Bellows: Hey she’s getting away with the gem GET HER!  
(Lillith, Warden Wrath and Swordhand notice Eda getting away and focus their attention on her instead of the Rangers)  
Eda: Guys get on we gotta go! (Signals the Rangers)  
(Luz, Willow and Gus quickly get on Eda’s staff as she zooms away whilst Lillith, Warden Wrath, Swordhand and a few guards give chase)  
(As Eda is flying the staff Luz notices that the Owl gem Eda just took is glowing)  
Luz: Eda look the gem it’s glowing! (Points at the gem which is glowing)  
Eda: I know! That’s gonna be Part 2 of my plan.  
(Eda then notices a portal and flies through the portal out of the throne room. Lillith and the others continue pursuing her and pass through the portal as well)  
(The portal then leads them back to The Boiling Isles)  
Gus: Wohoooo we’re finally out of that spooky place!  
Eda: Well time to bring this bad boy to safety! (Pats the glowing black Owl gem)  
(However they are stopped by a shot of one of Lillith’s beams)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: AHHHHHH!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(Lillith then slowly and menacingly approaches Eda who is on the ground hurt)  
Lillith: Awww poor little Eda got hurt. Guess you can’t get away this time! (Points the staff at Eda) Now give me the gem!  
Eda: You have to kill me if you wanna get the gem!  
Lillith: Alright then fine. (Blasts a magic beam at Eda)  
(Her shot then leaves nothing but ashes at where Eda was lying down with her staff beside those ashes)  
Luz: Noooo! Eda! (Runs toward the ashes but is being restraint by Willow and Gus)  
Lillith: Hahaha the great and mighty Power Rangers without their mentor! Guess you three are next. Prepare to die Rangers! (Powers up a strong energy surge as she points her wand at them)  
(Suddenly a figure swoops down to the ground and lands a massive punch to the ground causing a shockwave. The shockwave knocks back Lillith and the others)  
Everyone: AHHHHH!!! (Gets knocked back)  
(The figure then reveals herself to be Eda)  
Eda: Well sister when it comes to gems I’m an expert! There are two things you need to know about these gems! First, only the chosen one can activate the gem’s powers! (Shows the black gem to Lillith which is now on her wrist)  
(Luz, Willow and Gus all gasp in shock and amazement)  
Lilllith: And the second?  
Eda: Oh that one? And the second, I look really good in black! (Straps a watch on her gem causing it to turn into a morpher) Spirit of the owl power up!  
(Eda then transforms into the Black Owl Ranger)  
Eda: With the spirit of the black-banded owl Black Owl Ranger! (Poses and flings her cape)  
(Luz, Willow and Gus are amazed that Eda is also a Power Ranger)  
Luz: Eda you’re a Ranger too! That’s amazing!  
Gus: Yeah! Go kick some butt!  
Lillith: Please that doesn’t scare me. Attack!  
Eda: Kids attack the guards I got a score to settle with.  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then start fighting the guards and Swordhand whilst Eda fights against both Lillith and Warden Wrath)  
(The trio fight off the guards)  
Luz: Haiyah!!! (Uses her sword to take down the guards)  
Willow: Heeyah! (Uses her daggers to take down the guards)  
Gus: Let’s see if you guys like the taste of arrows! (Shoots the guards down with his crossbows)  
(Meanwhile Eda id fighting off both Lillith and Warden Wrath)  
Eda: Haha get a load of this! (Attacks Lillith with her staff)  
(Lillith then falls to the ground. Meanwhile Warden Wrath tries to attack Eda but Eda blocks his attacks)  
Eda: Whoa! (Blocks his attacks with her staff) Haha you missed me!   
(Eda then fights off Warden Wrath using her staff. They exchange blows and seem to be even)  
Warden Wrath: (Attacking Eda) You were always playing hard to get Owl Lady!  
Eda: (Blocking Warden Wrath’s attacks) Well then take a hint!   
(Eda then uses the opportunity to jab Warden Wrath’s hip with her staff causing him to lose his concentration)  
Warden Wrath: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Drops to the ground)  
Eda: Guess it’s time to use my new Ranger powers! Ring of fire engage!  
(Eda then uses her staff to draw a circle of fire and casts it towards Warden Wrath and Lillith)  
Warden Wrath and Lillith: AHHHHHHHHH!!! (Flips over upon impact as an explosion occurs)  
Eda: How do you like that? (Struts off)  
Warden Wrath: (Gets up covered in ashes of smoke) This isn’t over Owl Lady!  
(Meanwhile Luz, Willow and Gus are fighting off Swordhand)  
Luz: This is what you get for stealing my sword! (Continuously slashes Swordbeard)  
Swordbeard: Ahhhhhh!!! Ahhhhhh!!!! (Keeps getting hit and falls to the ground)  
Luz: Guys you know what to do. Combine weapons!  
(The trio then combine weapons and fire at Swordhand. Swordhand falls to the ground and explodes)  
Swordhand: NOOOOOO!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Yeahhhh!!!!  
Eda: (Joins the trio) Great job guys I’m proud of you!  
Luz: Thanks Eda! Apparently you’re now a Ranger too!  
Eda: Well yes I am! Apparently I still have some spunk in me.  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Niceeeee!!!!  
Warden Wrath: Oh no Swordhand has been destroyed!  
Lillith: Not to worry I’ve got it! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’  
(Swordhand then grows up to 50 feet)  
Swordhand: Haha Rangers fight me now!  
Luz: Guys it’s Zord time!  
(The trio summon their Zords and they combine forming a Megazord)  
Gus: Let’s get him!  
(The trio then control the Megazord and try to attack Swordhand but he easily parries thir attacks)  
Swordhand: (Blocks their attack) Ha! I may be bigger but I’m still faster! (Punches the Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: AHHHHHH!!!! (Gets affected by the impact)  
(The Megazord then gets knocked back. Swordhand continues slashing the Megazord)  
Swordhand: Let’s see if you enjoy this!  
(Swordhand continuously slashes the Megazord whilst the trio are helplessly being pelted by Swordhand’s attacks)  
Luz: Ahhhhhhh he’s too strong!!  
Willow: We need help!  
(Eda notices the situation and decides to help them)  
Eda: Oh no better get there and save them. Black-banded Owl Zord!  
(Eda then summons her Zord. She then uses her new powers to do something a little unconventional)  
Eda: Owlbert go! (Casts a spell on Owlbert causing him to grow 100 times larger and combine with Eda’s Black-Banded Owl Zord to form a Megazord)  
Eda: Yeah! (Shows off her Megazord)  
(Eda then gelps out the trio who are struggling)  
Eda: Hey let’s see if you can take on two! (Slashes Swordhand)  
Swordhand: AHHHHHH!!!!  
Luz: (Surprised) Eda you have a Megazord too?  
Eda: Yeah it comes with the package. Now let’s take this pirate down.  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Staff power activate!  
(Both Megazords then summon as much energy as possible from their staffs and fire it at Swordhand)  
Swordhand: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Yeahhhhhh!!!   
(They then control their Megazords to fist-bump)  
Lillith: It isn’t over yet Rangers! (Teleports away with Warden Wrath)  
(Back at The Owl House the trio are excited at the prospect of Eda joining their team)  
Eda: So do I look good in black?!  
Luz: Good? You were amazing! Guess I need to initiate you in the team.   
(Eda then kneels down as Luz grabs Eda’s staff and ‘knights’ her)  
Luz: (Proceeds with the knighting process) I dub thee Black Owl Ranger!  
(Eda then smiles and gets up)  
Eda: Alright then! So where’s my treat?  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and King then start laughing)  
Eda: I mean it! New Ranger policy starting today!  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ohhhh……………….. (Starts whispering among themselves)  
THE END


End file.
